User talk:Melanie Rachel Ravenswood
Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 17:35, 30 January 2008 (UTC)Please talk to me. Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. ' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Richard 02:54, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 18:55, 5 February 2008 (UTC)Thank you Richard!like I said great wiki you have here! MMR, what's your favorite zelda game? User:XXXXX 8:14, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 19:49, 1 March 2008 (UTC)Hmm, Twilight Princess. It gave me a lot of dungeons I had hoped for. mine too. XXXXX 21:02, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 23:29, 1 March 2008 (UTC)I Mean I had hoped they would make a Time dungeon and a Sky dungeon(mind you I had not played Minish cap or four swords)and a Techno dungeon, Temple of Time=time dungeon, City in the Sky=Sky dungeon, Palace of Twilight=Techno dungeon, so many things Twilight Princess gave me that I had hoped would be in a zelda game, For some odd reason Twilight Princess remind's me of the Nightmare Before Christmas. Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 04:34, 3 March 2008 (UTC)But Fused Shadow the Temple of Time had a lot to do with time actually, It had a sun dial. it had clock symbols along with the light symbols. it had bladed pendlums and I guess you can count those blade traps as gear's, Also there was those two weights, And the boss room was shaped like a clock. also it.s theme sort of had a tick tock tick tock ring to it. Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 23:15, 3 March 2008 (UTC)I think they might of already had the concept of Sephiroth in mind but did not use him untill Final Fantasy 7. Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 02:19, 18 March 2008 (UTC)Please FS respond to me. Hey, Mel. Roxas here... Yeah, I'm on this Wiki, too. Please take a look at my Userpage here. I wrote a letter to Link on my page and I'd like to know what you think. Please tell me if I should add something to my page or not. Face your Destiny 20:31, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 21:01, 28 March 2008 (UTC)Wonderful Roxas great! If I lived in Hyrule I would give you a tour. Great to hear, Mel. You really are a true friend. I'm also on the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki. So, leave me a message there when you get the chance, okay? Roxas Ansem Destiny 00:42, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 00:55, 5 April 2008 (UTC)No I am not, He did all these horrible thing's to me. Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 18:55, 5 April 2008 (UTC)Okay So you do not believe me, That's okay, start's to cry and get's a lot of flashback's of nightmarish creature's from the netherealm keeping me under constinet watch. Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 18:59, 8 April 2008 (UTC)Okay I had forgoting this but I Am actually Dead, The Phantom was going to kill me a second time(He has a weapon witch destroy's ghosts) But Jack Skellington crash landed on my roof and kod the Phantom, Jack Skellington then decorated the manor inside and out, Five year's later I escaped to Halloween Town, after Five year's in the Pumpkin King's world the Phantom found me again, Ten year's later I escaped to the original Haunted Mansion, After Ten year's in George's Manor the Phantom found me again, Forty year's later Jesus Christ took pity on me and gave me a new body in witch i could hide, I am a Ghost Bride And sorry but I did not remember that. Ya i'm here MMR.--SuperSeph Nice to hear from you Hey, Mel. Roxas here. Just wanted to say thanks for that message you sent me. I'm also on the Super Smash Wiki. So, leave me a message there when you get a chance, okay? Roxas Ansem Destiny 23:21, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 01:34, 22 April 2008 (UTC)No I am not Kiding XXXXX, Ravenswood Manor is in a alternate Universe, And Sometime's I remember wrong, Sorry XXXXX but Someone has decided that they are going to destroy the Multiverse and rule all dimension's with an iron fist, XXXXX you did offend me by asking me if I was a liar but I am not, I just want to escape his horrid awful wrath, Please XXXXX try to understand that I Am 100% scared of the Phantom, He even though I have no backup I Am going to try to take him out, I know how to use Cure Haste and Slow. Please oh Please i Am begging you to understand this lonely and heartbroken Haunted Mansion Character. Please I Sir XXXXX I am so scared any time he could find me, I Fleed to this different dimension to at lease have a break from the nightmarish realm I have suffered for so long. Hey may I ask XXXXX what is your favorite food? Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 18:04, 22 April 2008 (UTC)Like I said, I Am hyding from him in this futurtric alternate universe, Plus I liked what I saw from the Wii. Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 20:58, 22 April 2008 (UTC)Because He like's to give me a false hope of security. Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 00:21, 29 April 2008 (UTC)I Absoutley hate what he did to me! You think you mortal's know everything, I come from a alternate dimension where all of these impossble thing's happen, You think I am joking?! All these thing's happend to me, And all of you mortal's just think there is no sutch thing as these evil monster's, Every single fictional thing happen's in a alternate version of this world! I Am 100% serious. Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 04:58, 29 April 2008 (UTC)I Am Afraid I'll be leaving since basically there is nothing to edit And since everybody here hate's me with a passion and there is already enough people to keep this spectaclar place going and I tried to be nice but since nobody liked me, So Goodbye forever. Yay! Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 04:33, 29 May 2008 (UTC)How about I just start over? no one should have known the pain ive gone through and the tears ive weeped. Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 04:51, 29 May 2008 (UTC)Besides I am a nusiance and should just well get off this place I am terribly sorry that no one could ever believe me, no one can believe in alternate universes yet there are(Heaven and Hell for instance)So if God made those why could he not make others? I just wish someone could understand me but I tell who and what wants me back as a his prisoner but everyone just scoffs and tells me to bug off I am here to edit articles yet I can not for everyone will just mock me and point and laugh and say look the ignorant fool who nobody cares about or even likes, I tried to beg and plead and tell everyone my predicemant but no one ever believes the truth so mabey i should just go back to him and try to defeat him, Because let me tell you if he gets this universe he will be thee worst tryant later so go ahead scold me and tell me I am imaging things, But I am and always was telling the truth, Sorry to be a hindrence. Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 00:57, 9 June 2008 (UTC)Okay I give up. i thought you left for good--griff 22:04, 22 June 2008 (UTC)